The subject matter of the present disclosure broadly relates to the art of gas spring devices and, more particularly, to inertia-actuated valve assemblies dimensioned for use within gas spring assemblies that include a spring chamber and one or more additional chambers. In some cases, inertia-actuated valve assemblies can be included within gas spring and gas damper assemblies that include a spring chamber as well as a damping chamber with an optional elongated passage in fluid communication between the spring chamber and the damping chamber. Suspension systems including one or more of such assemblies as well as methods of assembly are also included.
The subject matter of the present disclosure may find particular application and use in conjunction with components for wheeled vehicles, and will be shown and described herein with reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the subject matter of the present disclosure is also amenable to use in other applications and environments, and that the specific uses shown and described herein are merely exemplary. For example, the subject matter of the present disclosure could be used in connection with gas spring and gas damper assemblies of non-wheeled vehicles, support structures, height adjusting systems and actuators associated with industrial machinery, components thereof and/or other such equipment. Accordingly, the subject matter of the present disclosure is not intended to be limited to use associated with suspension systems of wheeled vehicles and/or components thereof.
Wheeled motor vehicles of most types and kinds include a sprung mass, such as a body or chassis, for example, and an unsprung mass, such as two or more axles or other wheel-engaging members, for example, with a suspension system disposed therebetween. Typically, a suspension system will include a plurality of spring elements as well as a plurality of damping devices that together permit the sprung and unsprung masses of the vehicle to move in a somewhat controlled manner relative to one another. Generally, the plurality of spring elements function to accommodate forces and loads associated with the operation and use of the vehicle, and the plurality of damping devices are operative to dissipate undesired inputs and movements of the vehicle, particularly during dynamic operation thereof. Movement of the sprung and unsprung masses toward one another is normally referred to in the art as jounce motion while movement of the sprung and unsprung masses away from one another is commonly referred to in the art as rebound motion.
In many applications involving vehicle suspension systems, it may be desirable to utilize spring elements that have as low of a spring rate as is practical, as the use of lower spring rate elements can provide improved ride quality and comfort compared to spring elements having higher spring rates. That is, it is well understood in the art that the use of spring elements having higher spring rates (i.e., stiffer springs) will transmit a greater magnitude of road inputs into the sprung mass of the vehicle and that this typically results in a rougher, less-comfortable ride. Whereas, the use of spring elements having lower spring rates (i.e., softer, more-compliant springs) will transmit a lesser amount of road inputs into the sprung mass and will, thus, provide a more comfortable ride.
Such suspension systems also commonly include one or more dampers or damping components that are operative to dissipate energy associated with undesired inputs and movements of the sprung mass, such as road inputs occurring under dynamic operation of a vehicle, for example. Typically, such dampers are liquid filled and operatively connected between a sprung and unsprung mass, such as between a body and axle of a vehicle, for example. One example of such damping components are conventional shock absorbers that are commonly used in vehicle suspension systems.
In other arrangements, however, the dampers or damping components can be of a type and kind that utilizes gas rather than liquid as the working medium. In such known constructions, the gas damper portion permits gas flow between two or more volumes of pressurized gas, such as through one or more orifices, as shown, for example, in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0124571, or through one or more valve ports, as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,213,799. Generally, there is some resistance to the movement of pressurized gas through these passages or ports, and this resistance acts to dissipate energy associated with the gas spring portion and thereby provide some measure of damping.
One factor that may be limiting the broader adoption and use of gas spring and gas damper assemblies may relate to the challenge of balancing desired performance levels with size and/or space limitations associated with the particular application and/or use for which the gas spring and gas damper assemblies are intended. As one example, motorized vehicles commonly include significant packaging and/or space limitations that can reduce the area that is available adjacent the gas spring and gas damper assembly. As such, in some cases, a reduced volume of pressurized gas may be used. In other cases, the desired volume of pressurized gas may be provided in a remote location relative to the gas spring and gas damper assembly. In either case, some decrease in damping performance of conventional constructions may result.
Accordingly, it is desired to develop gas spring and gas damper assemblies as well as a suspension system including one or more of such assemblies that overcome the foregoing and/or other difficulties associated with known constructions, and/or which may otherwise advance the art of gas spring and gas damper assemblies as well as components thereof and suspension systems and methods including the same.